The present invention relates generally to the field of Internet navigation, and more particularly to developing recommendations for Internet browsing.
Initially, searches for information and locating entities (e.g., businesses, locations, individuals) in the World Wide Web (e.g., the Web, the Internet) were focused on finding the relevant result for any given user request. This approach drives a majority of the web searches yielding results based on codified or explicit knowledge.
Alternatively, some on-line services provide information and search recommendations to a user based on various models to classify and present the webpages or URLs (uniform resource locators). For example, recommendations and search results are based on user-generated tags, areas of interest, aggregated stories, “likes” (e.g., voting), and content curation by paid staff. These on-line services execute searches based on less rigorous criteria providing a user with different results. These methods provide a user additional choices which may yield a more intellectually stimulating web-browsing experience through the unexpected discovery of relevant information on an item.